Elliot Potter
Elliot Barrett Potter (b. 16 November) is a half-blood wizard, the only son of the estranged Philip Potter and Urya Quint. He was born and grew up on a deprived council estate in Harpurhey, Greater Manchester, which often lead him to feel some detachment from his family due to being notably the poorest. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was Sorted into Gryffindor House for his determination and strong will (though it took the Sorting Hat six minutes to decide if he was Gryffindor or Slytherin on account of his ambition, therefore making him a hatstall). He soon became best friends with fellow student Don Roberto Constance and distant cousin Ivory Cauldwell. Elliot was shown to be a hard worker with excellent work ethic, streaming through various jobs since the age of thirteen to support him and his father. From a very young age, his heart was set on becoming an Auror, and he prioritised this desire as means of future escape. While persistent, strong-hearted and ambitious, he was also unconventionally reckless, often labelled as chaotic and the 'wildcard' of his family. This trait stemmed mostly from his impulse and recurrent promiscuity. His journey during his adolescence was characterised mainly by his homosexuality and relationship with Jamie Jordan, his goal to become an Auror, his struggles with poverty and his battle with mental illness. He also became a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team during his fourth year at Hogwarts and Captain of Gryffindor Duelling Club during his sixth year. He dropped out the summer prior to his final year due to ill mental health, during which he was diagnosed with psychotic depression. After finding stability in his life, Elliot became a Mediwizard for St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, as he had always been especially apt at Healing magic and wanted to reform the wizarding world medically in order to minimise affliction and save more lives. He married Jamie and had two children, Leo and Kalysta Jordan-Potter, both of whom were Sorted into houses the same as their own. Biography Family lineage The Potters, a notoriously half-blood family, had once been an old and wealthy pure-blood lineage, descended from their founding patriarch Linfred of Stinchcombe. Linfred was given the nickname 'Potterer', which over the years was corrupted into simply 'Potter'. The family took on the simplified nickname as a surname, thus leading to future generations calling themselves Potter. The Potters were also descended from the Peverell family, through Iolanthe Peverell. They are related to Ignotus Peverell, one of the three brothers that created the Deathly Hallows, who passed the Cloak of Invisibility down to his descendants as a family heirloom. The Gaunt family were also descended from the Peverells through Cadmus Peverell, another of the three brothers that created the Hallows, whom passed the Resurrection Stone down to his descendants as a family heirloom, set in a signet ring. The Potters were thus indirectly related to the Gaunts as well, and by extension Lord Voldemort. ]] Before the start of the 17th century some of Harry Potter's, and thus by extension, Elliot's ancestors migrated to the US. The Potters once held strong ties with the Magical Congress of the United States of America. These ties developed as a result of Abraham Potter being one of the original twelve Aurors of MACUSA. This distant relation was uncovered by genealogists centuries after Abraham's death. Two members of the Potter family have also held positions on the Wizengamot: the first being Ralston Potter and the second Henry Potter. Harry Potter and his children inherited much wealth from his grandparents Fleamont and Euphemia, as Fleamont invented Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, which quadrupled the family gold. With this family came numerous heirlooms—this enabled Harry Potter, his children and the generations to follow from then on, the access to an incredible amount of wealth as well as the Cloak of Invisibility and the Marauders' Map, most commonly used by Elliot himself. Their family was often either praised for the relation to the Boy Who Lived, or dismissed as unruly and boisterous by their less friendly peers. Albus Potter, Elliot's great-grandfather, married Sofia Potter (née Nunes), a Brazilian witch who attended the school of Castelobruxo in Brazil. Together, they had Cadius and Rowan Potter; Cadius married fellow classmate Lydia Newman, and together had Persia and Philip Potter. Conversely, Philip began a relationship with Urya Quint, a Muggleborn and the second witch in her family. They married almost immediately after Hogwarts due to impulse and fear from the onslaught of Death Eater attacks, and Urya gave birth to Elliot some years later. In between their son's birth and their marriage, Urya's parents Jack and Emily Quint were murdered by a group of Death Eaters, leading to her developing postpartum depression (partly aided by the genetic disposition of depression in the Quint lineage) and eventual psychosis. This led to her becoming a neglectful and unstable mother. As the Potters were considered a pure-blood family, the Potters were related paternally to various other wizards and witches through families such as the Blacks, Malfoys, Weasleys, Longbottoms and the Thorns, as well as many other magical families). Elliot's only known maternal relatives are the Quints, who are Muggles and Muggleborns. Early Life ]] Elliot Barrett Potter was born 16th November to Philip Potter and Urya Quint, members of the Order of the Phoenix and loyal Hufflepuff alumni. He was born at the height of a Death Eater uprising, in which his maternal grandparents Jack and Emily Quint, both Muggles, were killed unknowingly by a group of Death Eaters, of which included Linus Mortan. A few months after his birth, the terror attacks by the Death Eaters seized and quietened in March, around the time of his fellow classmate and distant cousin Ivory Cauldwell's birth. Raised by his parents in a council estate, he described Harpurhey as being "half-and-half" with "loads of Squibs and non-magic lot" and "wards up to keep the Muggle ones from getting all suspicious." It was referenced to be one of the most deprived wizarding habitats in Britain, notorious for wand crime and havoc. This lead to a lot of judgment, and as a result he felt a sense of detachment from his family, who he felt never really understood his struggles. His father, having failed his NEWTS, worked twenty four seven and was hardly home, having to communicate with his son through notes around the house. He struggled to provide income and Elliot was said to have once before gone a few days without eating. Unlike a majority of his family, he attended a Muggle primary school, and was often picked on by fellow students. Elliot revealed in his sixth year that other children called him "Pov Potter" because of his shabby clothing and lack of wealth. In instances like these he would unintentionally use underage magic; an example of this was when an older boy taunted his shoes and Elliot accidentally caused a tree branch to strike him. Another scene made reference wherein Elliot grew jealous at the Mother's Day cards everybody in his class was making; his mother having left him a few years prior, he walked home and made a lamp pop. He was still teased in Hogwarts about living in poverty, more so in the first three years of his education. It was also partly due to tall tales about his parents that led to everyone referring to his mother as 'Crazy Quint.' Most of possessions were either hand-me-downs from his father or Lucky, and other families (particularly ones such as the pureblood Jordans) disdained him for his background. Their poorness was a mixture of Philip's low-paying job and Urya's unemployment, her spending a large majority of whatever money they had. Elliot had a stressful childhood, leading him to envy the happiness that many of his other relatives committed themselves to. He was relatively close to his aunt, her husband and their adopted son; similarly, he got along well with his father, but hardly communicated with him at home as he was usually working. Elliot assumed his father hated him sometimes, due to the strong resemblance he shared with his mother, whom Philip grew uncomfortable bringing up. |203x203px]] His paternal family disliked Urya, who was mostly depressed or psychotic when raising him (leading to a neglected Elliot often doing things he shouldn't as a toddler.) She would sometimes cheat on Philip, which was briefly stated in Elliot's third year, and also his fourth, when a scar on his collarbone is explained to be due to one of his mother's conquests. It was heavily implied that he suffered from abuse as a young child from his mother's partners, which Philip was unaware of. |211x211px]] Elliot, at age four, had his life altered drastically when Urya walked out on them. He did not see her again for ten years and felt a sense of abandonment, while Philip became an alcoholic to cope with stress. Elliot became accustomed to looking after his father, and to compensate for their impoverishment, he found himself a job at Weasley Wizard Wheezes' at the age of thirteen, where he first became acquainted Harvey Patterson. He also formed a goal at the age of nine to become an Auror, an ambition he treasured and saw as a route out from his life in Harpurhey. It was shown in his fourth year, when his mother made a brief return and he was attacked by one of her house guests, that he had never wanted to call social services out of his fear that all the work he had put towards becoming an Auror would go to waste. During his Sorting at Hogwarts (where he first became acquainted with Amy Jordan and almost became friends) the Sorting Hat praised him on his determination and ambition, initially leaning towards Sorting him in Slytherin. Elliot, feeling that he would be ostracised from his family and become a social pariah like Andromeda Mortan, reacted negatively. The Sorting Hat placed him in Gryffindor due to his righteousness and boldness. Later Life *Tbc *His dreams and ambitions were left scuppered after his battle with mental health, and the possibility of him becoming an Auror is completely out of the window *Attempted to move out of his family home to no avail; ended up homeless, living between people's houses, and was kicked out of Ember's home for fighting with Darien *He refused to take his medication and his life felt hopeless again *Becoming a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron *Eventually begins to get himself together, stays single for a while, takes his medication and is inspired to utilise his talent at Healing magic, studying this branch of magic and looking into the career of a Mediwizard *He finally feels happy with himself and begins to revert to a semi-normal life *On a night out, he sleeps with American wizard and Metal-charmer Darrin Stearns, with whom he forms a relationship *Elliot is called to testify for Jamie's trial at the Ministry of Magic; he reconnects with Amy best of all *Darrin dumps him out of fear that he is cheating/loves someone else, and believes Elliot is too much to handle when he finds out that he takes antidepressants, something Elliot initially hides from him *Urya dies *Elliot testifies and Jamie is not sent to Azkaban, but is still punished *They reconnect and decide to start fresh *They marry fairly quickly, leading to children *Elliot is said to still regularly visit his mother and Andromeda's graves Physical Description *perfect image of a Weasley or a Potter; derived mostly from the hair and freckles. *people mistook him for a sibling of Ember *resembles father in some ways but constantly told he looks like his mother (which saddens his father) *he was initially rather scrawny but he strived to get onto the Quidditch team and liked to spend mornings going on runs around the grounds, grew to be quite lean and broad *started getting taller around his fourth year and eventually grew to 6'0" by his sixth year *his hair got longer the more crazy he became and his freckles on his face faded but mostly stayed on his body *green eyes, same as his mother *clearly attractive to past hookups/people at the club *most of his clothes and school items were handmedowns *jamie said he looked like an alien *almeria prismall said he was scruffy *urya said he was handsome *amy admitted he was pretty-looking *marina said upon first impressions he was unkempt *lion tattoo that he came to hate but decided not to remove *tattoo for his mother *stork tattoo for patronus+jamie *scar on chest from one of mother's partners *scar on palm where he purposefully burned himself *wrist scars Personality and Traits *ambitious—went to great lengths to pursue what he wanted, to seek out his mother, to become Quidditch captain, and maintained his goals since he was young *was nearly sorted into Slytherin and, he employed and persuaded many more talented people (eg lucky, jamie) to teach them how to improve in areas where he was lacking (eg quidditch, charms) *strong-hearted, goofy, determined, goal-orientated, strong moral justice (held grudges to maisie) *intensely protective of family, maisie thought that he was something of a pitbull if someone offended his family *work ethic—first one to sign up for dumbledore's army, did sports when he was younger, his insistence on becoming an auror, read books on becoming an auror, asked professors for advice, once he finds a goal he goes after it one-hundred percent *persistent, did not stop pursuing a subject matter if he wanted to know something *jamie thinks he's stubborn and wild *tried to be responsible *revealed he taught himself how to cook, etc from a young age, had to become independent as his father was never home *confdent at what he's good at but less confident when compared to his family *sometimes viewed as people as scrappy or even feral due to being raised in a council estate *secretive from his family, often dropped truth bombs on them, kept a side of his life private and therefore instilled some distance between them, more of a lone wolf compared to them *felt out of place sometimes and felt his family didn't understand where he was coming from (in terms of poverty, homosexuality, relationships, etc). he was more reserved around them, didn't always tell them things and he always felt lesser in comparison to them all because of his background, spurring him to become an auror because he wanted to 'do some good in the world' and people would see him differently *disliked people offering to help him with money, he wanted to cope alone *chivalrous (he was too kind to outright tell aggie he had no feelings for her) *humorous, sometimes cocky, very smug, sarcastic and bold *also very reckless, many people refer to him as chaotic, many of his decisions stem from impulse (tattoo, running away, entirety of sixth year, drinking and drugs) *very promiscuous *knew how to manipulate situations to his advantage (jamie) *good with magic and medical knowledge *trust/abandonment issues, scared of dependency, wants to be in control *scrappy, found ways to make money for family *become patriarch for his family in sixth year, did every chore possible, looked after all the kids, worked tirelessly, stressed out, very paternal when looking after kouadio, refused to kick out the quints because they're family *became self-destructive *professor mortan said he was one of the hardest workers she's ever known *marina said upon first impressions he was boisterous and unkempt *aggie, don, ivory said he was a good person/he had a good heart *many of his relationships were formed because he was sticking up for what he believed in—aggie developed a crush on him because he defended her from bullies, ivory became his best friend because he defended her from bullies, he and callum developed a stronger relationship after their argument and where elliot refused to apologise for who he was callum admitted he was wrong *outstanding empathy and love for others, like his mother, shown by how he constantly stuck up for others, defended what he thought was right, fought for what he believed in, built up a group of friends and fought for jamie *unlike his mother he acts on his empathy, stays and looks after people, fought for what he looked after rather than abandoning his family and running away permanently like urya Magical abilities and skills *professor mortan said he was one of the hardest workers she's ever known *professor helmick favoured him for his knowledge in defence against the dark arts *ambitious and hard working, pushed himself *struggled with not falling into the shadow of his family *first to sign up for dumbledore's army, which he loved *willingly signed up for tutoring to make his grades better *tried to become Quidditch captain *employed and persuaded many more talented people (eg lucky, jamie) to teach them how to improve in areas where he was lacking (eg quidditch, charms) *work ethic—first one to sign up for dumbledore's army, did sports when he was younger, his insistence on becoming an auror, read books on becoming an auror, asked professors for advice, once he finds a goal he goes after it one-hundred percent *pine wand *'Dumbledore's Army:' *'Fitness:' *'Duelling/Combat: he attempted to use combat on grady' *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' Elliot became adept at Defence Against the Dark Arts after having been trained in Dumbledore's Army. Strived to be oh the good side of mafic. *'Potions:' *'Transfiguration:' *'Herbology:' *'Magical repair:' Elliot was used to having to repair his items when they broke, as he couldn't afford to replace them. He repaired his cauldron in his fourth year after Peeves, the school poltergeist, smashed it. *'Charms:' Elliot wasn't very good at this subject, but with extra training outside lessons and the assistance of Jamie Jordan, he became much more capable in the subject. *'Quidditch:' *'Flying:' *'Healing magic:' Elliot learned this branch of magic after Hogwarts, first learning it as a hobby and then pursuing it in his post-Hogwarts studies. He did this to pursue his future Mediwizard career. Patronus *are subject to change if the caster goes through an emotional upheaval of some sort, including falling in eternal, unchanging love. *Nymphadora Tonks's Patronus changed from its previous form to that of a four-legged creature which others guessed was a werewolf because then it would reflect her love of Remus Lupin, himself a werewolf *Another example is Severus Snape, whose Patronus was that of a doe, the same as Lily Evans, though this may have been the case all along rather than a change from its original form, as Snape was in love with Lily for most of his life *Based on the fact that Patronuses are conjured by recalling happy memories, it stands to reason that a Patronus might change its form after one falls in love and the memories used to conjure the Patronus largely revolve around the person the caster is in love with. In addition, it seems that some couples have "complementary" Patronuses (male and female forms of the same animal), such as Lily and James Potter. *mutates to take the image of the love of one's life, because they so often become the 'happy thought' that generates a Patronus. Boggart Psychotic Depression Psychotic depression is a subtype of major depression that occurs when a severe depressive illness includes some form of psychosis. The psychosis could be hallucinations (such as hearing a voice telling you that you are no good or worthless), delusions (such as, intense feelings of worthlessness, failure, or having committed a sin) or some other break with reality. Psychotic depression affects roughly one out of every four people admitted to the hospital for depression. For the Quints, depression was hereditary, therefore passing it down to Elliot. His mother's psychotic features were triggered by her addictions, and the same happened to Elliot. For the first few years of Hogwarts, he was unaware of what was tocome, but more and more people were starting to realise there was something off when he started acting out and started pushing the limits, more than was considered just 'reckless'. He was diagnosed sometime around the middle of his seventh year. His depression, while hereditary, was most likely triggered by the incident between him and Jamie in Elliot's fifth year. *'Negative feelings:' Feelings of sadness, hopelessness, guilt or irritability. *'Insomnia:' Elliot usually slept through the day and stayed awake through the night. His sleeping pattern changed considerably and he spent a lot of time in bed regardless of whether he was awake or not. *'Neglection:' Elliot lost most of his morals; he only tried to get drunk, dance or experiment with drugs. He neglected his appearance by not bathing or changing his clothes for a few days on end. *'Agitation:' Elliot became angry for no apparent reason or also became a lot more hostile and reckless. *'Anxiety:' Consistent feelings of worry, nervousness and unease at an uncertain outcome was a plaguing symptom. *'Severe depression:' Elliot tried to drown his sorrows self-destructively and became very self-deprecating. Constant feelings of hopelessness and despair, with an intense difficulty to work, study, sleep, eat and enjoy activities. *'Loss of appetite:' He, while feeling depressed, didn't eat for days on end until he could actively move, much to his peers' intense despair. *'Delusions:' A symptom of Elliot's psychosis are delusions. A delusion is where a person has an unshakeable belief in something implausible, bizarre or obviously untrue. A person with psychosis will often believe that an individual or organisation is making plans to hurt or kill them. This can lead to unusual behaviour. Elliot suffered from this both in the case of Dumbledore's Army and Quidditch, snapping at Lucky right before a match, and in another case where he believed the professors were 'sent from Jesus' to take him to Azkaban. The delusions are also guilt-ridden, paranoid and related to the body, for example: a parasite eating the intestines is what you deserve because you're a 'bad person'. *'Hallucinations:' Hallucinations are where a person perceives something that doesn't exist in reality. They occur in all five of the senses, occurring for Elliot in different periods: seeing, colours and shapes, or people or animals that aren't there, hearing voices that are angry, unpleasant or sarcastic, hallucinating being touched when there is no-one there, smelling something strange, or tasting something unpleasant in their mouth. *'Disturbed/confused thoughts:' People with psychosis often have disturbed, confused and disrupted patterns of thought, including Elliot. At times he suffered from rapid and constant speech, switching from one topic to another mid-sentence, and a sudden loss in their train of thought, resulting in an abrupt pause in conversation or activity (when Ember was asking him about his work, he stopped and stared into the distance suddenly and then asked if Kouadio was doing okay.) *'Lack of insight and self-awareness:' People who have psychotic episodes are often totally unaware their behaviour is in any way strange, or that their delusions or hallucinations are not real. Elliot refused to accept he was acting out of the ordinary, only recognising bizarre behaviour in others rather than himself. When he was taken to be diagnosed, he complained some of the people in the waiting room were indefinitely mentally ill, and Elliot didn't deserve to be there. *'Depression:' Upon being diagnosed Elliot suffered from depression for a while, not showing up to Quidditch practice, lunches, dinners, breakfast, even classes. It was Ember who found Elliot propped up against a tree trunk one day, staring out at the Black Lake and not doing anything else whatsoever after flushing his medication. The depression wore off after a while, but Elliot murmured that he wasn't sure he could come back from this. *'Escapism:' A common link to depression was something shrinks called 'escapism': many people would cope with depression by acting in ways opposite to how they feel. Elliot expressed this many times by engaging in daredevil pursuits, doing things without a method of his madness and loathing the feeling of being out of control or helpless. He fought the feeling with action, something advised against. *'Psychomotor agitation' Elliot usually went through a series of unintentional and purposeless motions, stemming from his mental tension. Many times he paced around a room, clenched an unclenched his fist, pulled off clothing and put it back on again. Possessions *'Wand:' As is the case with most wizards and witches, Elliot's wand is among his most valued magical possessions. His wand is one and a quarter inches long, rune-inscribed and made of pine, which is said to always choose an independent, individual mast, and adapts willingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives. His wand is one of those that is most sensitive to non-verbal magic. During Elliot's third year, Jamie Jordan stole this from him, prompting Elliot to follow him and thus developing their relationship. Elliot utilised his wand many times, especially as an active member of Duelling Club and Dumbledore's Army, and someone who wanted to become an Auror, a job where magical combat is most often used. Elliot lost his wand around the time of his seventh year during a party he had thrown in his home, and he lost it again less than two months later, prompting him to suffer a small breakdown. He quickly found his wand and it continued to aid him all throughout his life. *Watch *Ring *Sneakoscope *jamie jordan's wand *flak *Marauder's Map: One of Harry's most treasured possessions. In his third year, Fred Weasley and George Weasley gave it to Harry while he was trying to sneak into Hogsmeade. It was confiscated by Remus Lupin, but later returned when Lupin quit his job. Harry kept it with him for a long period of time, keeping it in the mokeskin wallet he had gotten from Hagrid, until it was finally stolen from his desk by his son, James. *Cloak of Invisibility: Another valued and useful possession is Harry's Cloak of Invisibility. In his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he received it as an anonymous Christmas gift. He later learned the gift came from Albus Dumbledore, who obtained it in turn from Harry's father, James Potter. It was later revealed to be a family heirloom as well as one of the three Deathly Hallows. From this Harry realises he is a direct descendant of Ignotus Peverell, one of the three brothers who created the Deathly Hallows. Harry later gave the Cloak to his eldest son, James Sirius. *Hedwig: Harry's animal companion, Hedwig was vitally helpful in delivering messages and packages for Harry, especially while Sirius was in hiding from the Ministry. Hedwig loved Harry dearly, showing signs by nibbling his ear or fingers, and loyally obeyed his every command (even pecking Ron and Hermione until they answer back). Harry loved her as much as she loved him. Hedwig was killed during the Battle of the Seven Potters by a stray Killing Curse that was most likely meant for Hagrid. Harry was overcome with grief over Hedwig's death Firebolt: During Harry's third year at Hogwarts, the Nimbus 2000 broomstick he'd been riding since his first year was destroyed by the Whomping Willow, and Sirius Black replaced it by giving Harry the finest broom available as an anonymous gift. The broom was one of Harry's most prized possessions for years. It was lost during the Battle of the Seven Potters. It is not known if Harry ever recovered or replaced it. Nimbus 2000: This broomstick was gifted to him from Professor McGonagall after agreeing to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team in 1991. He used it during his first and second years at Hogwarts. In his third year it blew into the Whomping Willow and was smashed to bits, breaking it beyond repair. Communication mirror: Harry also owns one in a pair of two-way mirrors, given to him by his godfather Sirius Black. The mirror was intended to be a means covert communication, but Harry broke it out of anger over Sirius' death. Harry did not realise the mirror could still work, although he kept a shard out of sentimentality. When Harry and several friends are captured at Malfoy Manor, at the time being used as a headquarters for Voldemort, Harry used the shard of mirror to communicate with Aberforth Dumbledore, who had the other mirror. Aberforth sent Dobby to rescue Harry and the other prisoners. Schoolbag: A schoolbag was used by Harry Potter to carry around textbooks, quills, and other items throughout his six years attending Hogwarts. It is possible that this bag was used even in his Muggle education prior to attending Hogwarts. Sneakoscope: Hermione Granger gave Harry a Sneakoscope as a gift for his seventeenth birthday at breakfast, the trio would later take it on their hunt for Horcruxes. Phone Phone Ar,y knife. Open doors. Sirius Black's enchanted knife: This magical knife, with the power to open most mechanical locks and magical seals and which Harry received for Christmas from Sirius Black, was melted when Harry tried it on a locked door at the Department of Mysteries. The protective enchantments on the door were far stronger than the magic of the enchanted knife. Watch: This watch was used by Harry until it was destroyed in the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament, since it was not waterproof and by May of 1995, he had discarded the watch entirely. Dress robes: Harry wore dress robes to the Yule Ball for the 1994 Triwizard Tournament, they were bottle green that matched his eyes. He also wore dress robes to Bill and Fleur's wedding in 1997. He also wore a set of dress robes to Slughorn's Christmas Party in 1996. Mokeskin pouch: A birthday present from Hagrid. Harry kept it with him throughout the Deathly Hallows, and kept in it his treasures that were of no use to his search; the Snitch, the broken mirror, his broken wand, his mother's letter and the fake Horcrux. Harry also received a photo album, from Hagrid, which had photos of his parents and other family members. *Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts: This book had moving colour illustrations of all the counter-jinxes and hexes it described. Harry received a set of these books in 1995 as a Christmas present from Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Harry planned to put them to good use in his lessons for Dumbledore's Army. *Potter family house: Sometime following the war, Harry acquired his own house and raised his three children there alongside his wife, Ginny. This can be assumed due to Harry denying James' request to have Teddy move in with them in Relationships Family Parents The Quints Darnell Welch Udele Quint Declan Quint Cian Quint Imogen Quint The Flumes Samuel Flume Persia Potter Kouadio Flume Other family Children Ivory Cauldwell * best friends, but more like brother and sister * he's the heart and she's the brain in their relationship * spent most of their time together and were very affectionate * along with don she was sort of the calming balance to him when they were younger * elliot defended her against bullies and they began to talk more, glad for a mutual friend who was a little quieter * tell each other mostly everything although he is very secretive about his love life from her * she was the first one to know about harvey ptterson and possibly the first to know he was gay, though she never judged him for his character * he finds her blunt and apathetic sense of humour funny and endearing * he is very protective of her and she hates it sometimes, he's used to her ranting to him * she says he empowers her to be brave too * usually always do their studying together * he learned sign language together with her for her benefit * he joined S.P.A.D for her without question and helps support her protests * in fifth year they made plans for her to stay the summer wih him * she hates his self-destructive personality and showed concern, speaking to a professor about him, and was very worried about his mental illness * she was the only one who was straight away accepting of jamie * when he nearly hit her during a psychotic episode, she was scared but still moved forward first and hugged him soothingly * plans to go to portugal together after their seventh year * they grow more distant after he drops out but always maintain a friendship and keep in contact * he became godfather to her children and she became godmother of kalysta Ember Cauldwell *ember always refers to him as baby cousin *like brother and sister, he's also sometimes mistaken for her sibling *she constantly lectures him on his mischief and he's constantly apologising *she gives him lots of advice and guidance that he never would have gotten from his parents, possibly from his lack of maternal figure *she claimed to have already known he was gay *he has always been very loyal and protective of her *she always wanted a gay best friend and they talk about boys a lot together *she's glad ivory has a friend like him *she wishes he could be less secretive around him *he held a grudge against maisie for a very long time due to what she did to ember and became automatically protective of her *she thinks jamie is bad for him but accepts it because she just wants him to be happy *he hates all the boys she always goes out with and thinks she can do better *he wad automatically remorseful after sleeping with grady but she didn't hold a grudge, he's grateful for her compassionate nature *she offered to help him find jobsin adulthood and was very watchful of him, eg making sure he wasn't drinking on meds, or uncomfortable, even if he found it a bit overbearing *he got into a fight with darien after he saw how he was treating her *he was there for her when albus died James Peltier * like brothers * when have i ever let you down * very strong relationship, they have always supported each other and shared their ambitions * ragtag duo who cause mischief and set off fireworks, etc * elliot used to stay with lucky sometimes if he didn't want to be at home * the relationship breaks down when lucky is in his sixth year/leaves hogwarts, coinciding with elliot's mental and mental downfall * elliot did clash heads with him a lot because of their different backgrounds and lucky's relationship with maisie * he wanted lucky to stay away from maisie, thought they were just a fling, and thought theys hould be loyal to ember * lucky was disapproving of jamie because of his background * they eventually accept they are both being hypocrital to each other by reprimanding who the other loves and try to put their issues behind them * elliot recruits lucky to help him with quidditch. lucky is a bit jealous at first but puts that decide to help elliot. elliot is frustrated because there are things he can't do that come to lucky easily, and lucky could do it but he doesn't have the ambition * lucky went about trying to fix elliot, which frustrated him, but he soon accepted his cousin for the person he has always been * lucky expressed concerns for his home life and wanted him to move in with him, but elliot didn't want any help * he feels bitter because he feels like he will never measure up to lucky. for all elliot's passion he never gets the attentiion and recognition the way lucky does. * lucky isn't fond of the way elliot sleeps with people and his relationships with others * they fight often and elliot expressed all the frustration he had been harbouring in lucky's shadow. lucky acknowledges this but says he can't help who he is and how he was born. * they pull away slightly ahen elliot runs away and their relationship is a lot more distant than before as they are facing different journies * they are still a bit distant in adulthood but they talk more than they did in elliot's seventh year, they truly become like brothers again * lucky godfather?? Andromeda Mortan Jordan family Florinda Cabral Elivra Cabral Friends Don Roberto Constance Callum Cridden Thomas Fletcher Aggie Dewkes Devadas Singh Noah Hilliard Love interests Jamie Jordan Harvey Patterson Sindre Tennsfjord Grady Jorkins Benjy Clairbourne Darrin Stearns Hogwarts staff Headmistress Sentiatla Professor Mortan Professor Helmick Professor Warner Professor Polmear Professor Bloxam Madam Locke Other Apir Maisie Thorn Amy Jordan Nelda Hookum Cassius Gravesworth Etymology *'Elliot' (also spelled Eliot, Elliott, Eliott and Elyot is a personal name which can serve as either a surname or a given name. The name Elliot is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Elliot is: God on high; my God is Jehovah. *The name Barrett is a German baby name. In German the meaning of the name Barrett is derived from the Old German name Beroald meaning 'bear power', 'brave as a bear'. *'Potter' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Notes *Elliot is portrayed by American actor, Cameron Monaghan. *Elliot was a descendant of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley through his father Philip: the grandson of Albus Severus Potter. *His psychosis was inherited from his mother, Urya Quint, who developed it from genetics due to severe depression. *Elliot is technically an Irish Catholic, but he isn't religious at all. He is in fact agnostic. *It was mentioned at one point that for music, Elliot typically enjoys classic wizard rock. *It was a known fact Elliot carried around a Swiss Army knife everywhere he went. *Elliot is the only one of the Fifth Generation Potters who have smoked, drank, done drugs, gotten tattooed, stolen, self harmed, had sex, gone to the hospital, used a fake ID, and gone to a rave all in the course of his time at Hogwarts. Part of this as to do with his self-destructive habits adopted by his depression. *Elliot has displayed an attraction to water, *His favourite colour was green *He was very good at looking after children, the same applying to his daughter. *In his lowest moments of depression, he considered suicide and engaged in purposeful accidents such as burning his hand on the oven or slicing it with a knife. Elliot had never opened up to his cousins about how severe his suicidal tenancies had become, feeling as though his illness had been a burden on them enough. Trivia *Elliot's middle name translates to 'brave as a bear', practically representing Gryffindor pride rather accurately. Gallery Elliotpic.jpg Lust.jpg GRsIDfB.jpg Iangallagher.jpg Shameless 507 0561.R-450x338.jpg Cameron monaghan wallpaper by achillies2288-d6ttyfu.jpg 416673F4-F9FE-4E4B-80B5-C60788678564.JPG D864ffc3c205b2070f44c214a62f33e5.jpg Elliottattoo.png Shameless.jpg